Viviana Labonair
Viviana Octavia Labonair-Mikaelson'''Viviana only hyphenated her last name with Kol's despite marrying both Kol and Davina. So after marriage, she's known as Viviana Labonair-Mikaelson instead of Viviana Labonair-Claire-Mikaelson. ''' History Early Life Viviana was born from an ongoing affair between her and Hayley's father, Remus Labonair and her mother, Arielle Hastings; on August 9th, 1992 in New Orleans, Louisiana. Viviana has an older brother of nearly three years, Edward Labonair, who was also a product of Remus and Arielle's affair. Viviana never got to know her paternal family growing up. Her father and step-mother were killed by Richard Xavier Dumas before she was even a year old. Then her older sister Hayley was adopted by the Marshall Family while Holly, Craig, and Calvin moved in with the family of Craig's betrothed; after the murder of her parents. Marcel was named Viviana's godfather since Arielle and Marcel were good friends despite the difference in species, considering Marcel's a vampire and Arielle's a witch. While growing up, Viviana was bestfriends with Davina Claire and Jackson Kenner until her and her mother up and moved to Mystic Falls. From age twelve to age fourteen, Viviana was in a relationship with Tyler Lockwood. They both had been stupid teens and Viviana ended up pregnant. Viviana found out around her fourteenth birthday and told Tyler the day of her birthday when she saw him. His reaction was nothing like Viviana expected. He ended up getting really angry about it, blaming it on Viviana, and breaking up with her right there and then. Later that day Viviana saw Tyler walking around bruised up. And Viviana knew what happened as she told her sixteen-year-old brother Edward what Tyler had done. Viviana has the support of her family and friends throughout the pregnancy while Tyler and his parents scowled at her anytime they saw her. On April 17th, 2007 gave birth to her son Edmond Alexander Labonair. Considering Tyler's reaction to her pregnancy, Viviana gave their son her last name and wouldn't allow Tyler to get to know his son as he didn't deserve to. Though Viviana did promise herself that if her son ever asked about his father, she would tell him. It was after the birth of her son that she started to have weird dreams about a man she didn't recognize. Viviana did her best to ignore the dreams, which she succeeded in when she dated Caroline from October to December of 2007. They broke up because Viviana didn't have enough time to hang out with Caroline unless she brought Edmond with her and Caroline had been honest and said she was falling out of love with Viviana. So it was a mutual break-up. After that Viviana had started getting interested about the man that appeared in her dreams. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Eight Throughout The Originals Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Throughout Legacies Season Two Personality Physical Appearance Viviana has bright blonde hair and enticing blue eyes which contrast her older brother's light brown hair and green eyes. Though after Viviana triggers her werewolf curse, her eyes turn gold if she gets super angry like with an other wolf or when she's in transformation. Viviana is described as a nice and beautiful woman, that she has a soft look to her. Though it can be quite the opposite if you get on her bad side. Viviana stands at 5'9" and has an athletic and curvy build. Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Relationships Name Trivia Tropes References See Also